


Something that I want

by rrgos



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrgos/pseuds/rrgos
Summary: Felicity had a plan; she would seduce Oliver every day, trying to be as subtle and sneaky as possible, and maybe, just maybe he would eventually give in to their pent up sexual tension and just fuck her senseless. She knew she would have to take her sweet time in doing so, as she thought her chances were rather bleak, but definitely not zero. She wasn’t really taking her plan in seducing Oliver that seriously, as she didn’t really expect an outcome, but Oliver was the kind of man that never failed to surprise.This certain situation was no exception.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	Something that I want

Oliver knew what Felicity was doing. He wasn’t blind, after all. He could tell that she was trying to be as sly and sneaky as possible while doing her best to tease him.

And not in a friendly or an innocent type manner either. Those looks she gave him when no one was looking, no matter how short they lasted, was anything _but_ innocent. The way her knee would ‘accidentally’ brush against his every time they sat next to each other, was anything _but_ friendly.

Oh no, Felicity Smoak was trying to _seduce_ him.

And so help him god it was working too.

It started out as somewhat innocent — not that it was actually innocent to begin with. Her skirts seemed to be getting shorter day by day. He hadn’t thought anything of it, as Felicity wore short skirts occasionally. He had just thought that she was upping her wardrobe a bit. Nothing to dwell on about that.

But then he noticed how risqué her cleavage became, and how her breasts would threaten to spill out of her dress. He was baffled at first, as she never really wore clothes like that before, but naturally, didn’t utter a word about it. 

But then he noticed how she only seemed to be this revealing when they were alone. Digg or Roy would head out, and Felicity would remove whatever scarf or coat she’d been wearing, revealing her milky white skin that almost seemed to beg to be touched.

He noticed how her touches began to linger, hinting at something more than just a friendly pat on the arm. 

Oh, she also made a habit of often accidentally dropping an item and picking it up by bending down right in front of Oliver, showcasing her perfect and round ass that he secretly wanted to squeeze.

That was when he figured out that Felicity was trying to seduce him, and it embarrassed him how long he took to figuring that out. 

There was always sexual tension between them that was sometimes impossible to not acknowledge, but he would usually promptly try to ignore it anyway.

He knew he couldn’t have a relationship with Felicity and be the Arrow at the same time; it would be too difficult, and he couldn’t risk getting her hurt.

But then he would look at her, take in how gorgeous and beautiful and smart she was, and would be incredibly tempted to just throw all of his restraint away and take her right against the nearest wall.

But he couldn’t do that, of course, because Oliver was determined to not loose control and let his carnal instincts take over. He couldn’t afford to ruin his relationship with Felicity.

But sometimes when he looked into her eyes, he would see how lust ridden and desperate they were as they looked right back at him, and he would realize that she may not care.

He may not care either.

* * *

  
Felicity grabbed her bag and got up from her chair, ready to leave after a long night for tracking down another criminal.

She looked over at the salmon ladder which Oliver was currently using, and barely stopped herself from drooling as she noticed how his muscles tensed whenever he jumped up a bar higher.

Her brows furrowed in frustration; she was almost a month in on trying to seduce Oliver, trying to awaken any kind of reaction in him, but it didn’t seem to be working. His demeanor towards her remained the same, and he never made a move, despite her attempts which she deemed as futile, as they hadn’t worked.

They were still the same, and the sexual tension was still there, unattended. 

She glanced at him one last time, fully taking him and engraving the image of him working with the salmon ladder in her mind, so she could use that mental picture later as she fingered herself while thinking of him.

That seemed to be the closest she could get at a sexual relationship with Oliver; one that was not even real, but rather a fantasy. God, how pathetic was that?

She turned away and began to walk towards the stairs, bidding Oliver goodnight.

But before she could even set her foot on the stairs, she heard Oliver call her name.

”Felicity,”

She stopped and turned to face him.

”Yes?” 

He let go of the salmon ladder and landed on his feet on the floor. She could see how his skin was shining with sweat, and she had to stop herself from doing something stupid like licking it off.

Before she could realize, he was right in front of her, and she could see how his lips almost curled into a smirk.

”Do you think I haven’t noticed what you’ve been doing?” 

Felicity froze, unsure what to say. Was he talking about her failed attempt at seduction? Did he know? Had he actually noticed, but simply didn’t do anything about it because he didn’t desire to be with her? Had she read him all wrong this entire time? Did he–

Her internal rambling was put to a stop when she suddenly became aware of how close Oliver was standing to her. So close in fact, that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

Felicity flushed at the realization, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

”What do you mean?” She asked, hoping to sound oblivious to what he was saying. 

Oliver chuckled — a low sound that came from his throat — and looked down at her petite figure. A smirk formed on his face that caused Felicity to shudder. One of his hands cupped her cheek, and she froze at the sudden contact.

”Don’t play dumb, Felicity. We both know you’re anything but,” he said, his voice lower than usual. 

When she didn’t respond and instead continued on staring at him, he continued.

”I have been trying to restraint myself for almost an entire month. Do you have any idea how incredibly hard that was, when all you’ve been doing was staring at me in a way that constantly made me want to take you right then and there? And don’t think I haven’t noticed how you always seemed to find an excuse to drop something onto the floor and coincidentally, always in front of me, displaying your perfect ass whenever you bend?”

His free hand gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him, making their chests touch, also making Felicity’s legs feel like jelly.

”I...I thought you hadn’t noticed. I mean you never acted up on it and it always pissed me off because, I mean _come on_ , it’s impossible to deny that sexual tension we’ve been building up. _And_ —”

Her rambling were cut short by Oliver’s lips crashing against hers. Felicity instantly shut up at the contact and looped her arms around his necks, pulling him closer, anything else he damned.

The hand that was on her cheek slid at the back of her head and buried itself in her hair, while the other one moved up to her back and hugged it tightly.

“Oliver,” she panted, gripping his shoulders tightly in a desperate manner and he hummed against her lips in response.

” _Please_.”

He pulled away to stare into her eyes, and Felicity nearly gasped at the predatory and hungry look in his. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were dark from lust, and she knew then that she wouldn’t have to beg, because he would take her anyway.

Before she could even utter another word, Oliver slammed her against the wall and captured her lips again, earning a loud moan from her.

His hand moved at her back and found the zipper of her dress, and began to pull it down. Felicity got the message, and stepped out of the dress, leaving her in nothing but her panties. She smirked at the surprised expression on his face, clearly not expecting her to see her without a bra under her dress.

But then his expression shifted into a hungry one, and he quickly attacked her neck, leaving wet little kisses, and began to suck when he found a spot that made her moan. She gripped his hair, grinding her hips against his to get some sort of friction. 

”God, Felicity, you don’t know what you do to me,” Oliver groaned, and his hand moved downwards to her stomach and then between her legs, and found the lace material of her panties. His fingers slipped through the material, and slightly dipped one, then two fingers into her sopping heat.

”Jesus, you’re so wet,” 

“Well, it’s kinda hard to not get at least a bit turned on when you’re working out right in front of me.” 

He chuckled, and began to push his fingers into her, and Felicity whimpered as a sudden flash of pleasure burned through her, making her entire body tingle. His thumb pressed on her clit, and she buried her face in his neck. She let out a silent gasp as he set a pace with his fingers, thrusting them in and out of her, and occasionally curling them inside of her, causing her to buck against his hand.

”Oliver, I’m so close... _fuck_ ,” she moaned, her walls tightening around his fingers, and with another thrust of his fingers and a rub on her clit, she came whimpering all over his hand, her hole body shuddering.

Oliver pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth and sucked on them, savoring her taste on his fingers.

She looked at him with weary eyes, and her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as she watched him suck on his fingers, never taking his eyes off of her as he did so.

”You taste amazing, by the way.” He said with a boyish grin on his face, making Felicity smile in return. 

Her eyes traveled down to his pants and instantly noticed the tight spot on his pants. It looked uncomfortable, and she then became aware of how she was practically naked, while he was fully clothed.

”Hey, no fair, I’m basically naked and you’re fully clothed.” She said, and began to work on taking off his belt. Oliver chuckled and helped her take it off, along with the rest of his clothing which was now a pile on the floor like Felicity’s dress.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, her back still against the wall.

”You sure you wanna continue this here?” He asked her, and she nodded. 

“Oh yeah. You have no idea how many times I’ve fantasized about you fucking me against a wall.”   
  
He raised an eyebrow at her words. “So you’ve fantasized about me?”

“Well, duh. I _have_ been trying to seduce you for nearly a month after all.” She said with a playful roll of her eyes.

He smiled, and planted a kiss on her lips as he began to slowly slide into her. She took in a sharp breath as he slipped through her folds and into her scorching heat.

Felicity gasped when he slipped through her folds and entered her, pushing his cock fully inside of her. She gripped his shoulders as he began to fuck her, slowly at fist. She clawed at his back as he hit the perfect spot in her with every thrust, and she heard him groan at the feel of her nails against his back, which she knew they would leave marks. But didn’t seem to mind.

His pace began to quicken. His cock would almost slip right out of her, and right back in, making her arch her back in pleasure. He began to slam into her with such a force that she screamed, not even bothering in trying to be quiet.

”Oh god, Oliver _oh god_.” She gasped. Her heels dug into his back as he continued to slam into her, and not so soon after, Felicity felt herself coming. It was absolutely earth shattering and she felt as though she died for a second, and she felt him throb inside of her as he came.

Oliver rested his forehead against hers, both panting and trying to regain their breath after an insane session of fucking. Felicity had never been fucked like this, and that was when she knew that she was ruined for all other men, as no one in her life before had fucked her and made her come like Oliver had.

”Jesus fucking Christ Felicity. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” He said, and cupped her face with his hands, pulling her into a kiss which she melted right into. 

”I guess a few years of pent up sexual tension will do that to you.” 


End file.
